The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NPCW07120’. The new cultivar is the result of an induced mutation in the poinsettia plant ‘NPCW02044’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,618) made in the year 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany.
Plants of ‘NPCW02044’ were irradiated with x-rays in Stuttgart, Germany in 2005. The treated plants were grown in Stuttgart, Germany, and were propagated by shoot tip cuttings. The resulting plants were screened for positive mutations and examined during the flowering period in winter 2005/2006. Among these plants, a pink-flowered plant was selected and asexually multiplied for further examination in April 2006.
The new cultivar was created in 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over 6 generations. ‘NPCW07120’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Europe on Feb. 9, 2007. ‘NPCW07120’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.